An endotracheal tube support is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,128 (Bradley et al.) issued May 6, 1997 and is stated to be well-adapted for patients suffering from facial burns, dermatitis or cleft palate syndrome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved endotracheal tube support which is suitable for more general use during routine general anesthesia.